House Guests
by Rose of Fortune
Summary: Ever since Honda Tohru's mother died, her father has always been on business trips. She's always been alone, but that changes when the Sohmas and the Hondas start a business project and three of the unique Sohmas begin to live with Tohru to make negotiations on the project easier. But what makes them so special? Will Tohru find out their zodiac secret?
1. Guests

RF: Hey, so this is my first Fruits Basket story, I hope ya'll like it!

Chapter 1

Tohru POV

"Tohru, come here please," My father called me to the large dining room, where he was working on his laptop. It was rare enough for him to be home, and even rarer for him to want to talk to me.

"I didn't think you'd be home until late tomorrow, did your trip end early?" I slid my hair back behind my ear and stood up straighter.

"I'm only home for the moment; I wanted to tell you of the developments myself." My dad replied formally, "From now on you'll have company here at the estate; I've made a business deal with the Sohma family, and there will be at least three of them staying here until the project is complete. I didn't think you'd mind, you've always been very isolated here." My eyes widened as I heard and processed the news.

"How long will this last?" I wondered, concerned for my privacy. It was a large house, larger than most, but I was assuming these Sohmas were men. My father shrugged stiffly, and I responded, "Okay, just give me some heads up on when they'll be here,"

My father opened his mouth just as the doorbell rang, and I raised my eyebrows at him. It took all of two minutes to reach the front door, and when I opened it, three men stood there. The tallest-presumably the eldest-had brown hair and seemed very good natured. On both sides of him were two teens, one had purple hair, and looked quite feminine, and the other had orange hair, with strong feature and was very muscular.

"Excuse me, Miss, we are looking for the Honda residence, I'm afraid we got a bit lost on our way," The tallest man smiled politely at me, and I grinned falsely back.

"You didn't get lost at all, I'm Tohru Honda, and my father is-" I was cut off by my father's hand on my shoulder.

"Right here, this way Shigure-san, I assume that these two young men are Yuki and Kyou, correct?" My father let the trio enter, and I stood back, wanting an explanation for why they were already here.

"That's us," The violet-haired teenager replied, beaming in such a way it made it seem as if the metaphorical spotlight were on him. "We look forward to staying with you, Mr. Honda, and we would like to thank you for letting us stay in your home,"

My father nodded, "I'm glad I could be of service, but I will not be staying here, I have another trip, I will be leaving in about ten minutes, and you will mainly be staying here with Tohru." The two younger boys looked at me in surprise, and I began to feel self-conscious in my school uniform.

"I'll be able to do the cooking, and I always do the cleaning, when you have laundry or something just let me know, and I'll get it done. Forgive me if I don't talk much after this, I'm not used to guests." I explained, the new guests nodded and I excused myself, leaving my father to use his last few minutes to give them a tour.

A couple of hours passed, and soon there was a knock on my door. I set down my pencil, glancing at the sketch on top of the desk, before standing to see who needed assistance first. It was Shigure, smiling goofily at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Tohru, but I was wondering if we might order in some food for tonight, just something like pizza, nothing too extravagant." The optimistic-looking man asked, and I nodded silently. "Is there any kind that you prefer?" Shigure asked politely.

"No, I'm fine with almost anything," I replied, "Just let me know when it's here, please." I quietly closed the door, just as Shigure turned to begin his way back to his own quarters.

It took about twenty minutes, but when the delivery man rang the doorbell, I exited my room and made my way to the kitchen, where the three Sohmas were already opening the five boxes filled with greasy, calorie-filled slices of cheesy deliciousness. I didn't get to eat out very often, but it seemed like that was what these boys lived on. I took only three slices, while the others devoured the rest as if they hadn't eaten since last week. Of course, I'm sure that's just how the male portion of the teenage population is all the time.

"Sup, Tohru," The boy I took to be Kyou greeted around a mouthful of pizza.

"Excuse my family and me, we don't usually eat around others and I'm afraid we've lost most of our manners," Yuki-I assumed-apologized on behalf of himself as well as Kyou and Shigure. I simply giggled at them all, Shigure and Kyo having cheese stretching across their chin, and Yuki dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

We finished all the pizza, even though I only ate what I'd grabbed initially, and the three men had eaten the rest.

"Man, why didn't you guys buy more? I'm still starved!" Kyou complained, and I laughed lightly, knowing that he'd had all of two of the five pizzas.

"If you'd like, I usually cook, I could easily do something simple," I offered, and he nodded like a puppy getting a chicken leg, "Okay," I laughed, and when to the pantry to grab some pasta noodles. It took all of twenty minutes to fix the spaghetti, and Kyou devoured the first serving of it, holding his plate up for more. Shigure and Yuki had left to shower and get to sleep. It was just Kyo and me awake, seeing as my father had left several hours ago.

"You're a good cook," Kyou grinned, and I nodded my thanks, "No, really, you're amazing, can you be my personal cook?" he joked, and I laughed, louder this time.

"I can't promise that I'll cook anything, or go anywhere with you, but when we're both here, and there's stuff I can cook with, just say the word," I answered, and he smiled happily at the deal.

"I will stay here forever if that's the deal," Kyou joked, and I beamed, still giggling.

"Having company wouldn't be so bad…" I trailed off, a dreamy look overcoming my features, and the redhead stared at me curiously.

"You really don't get to see many people, do you? You seemed to be used to the idea, too. Not to mention that you mentioned that you do all the cooking and cleaning…"

I shook my head, and shrugged, "I am used to it, but I go to a good school, and have quite a few great friends. Of course, once school ends, I don't get to see them nearly as much, but ever since my mom died I've been the one to get back up on my feet and take over. I think my dad is gone so much because I look too much like Mom for him to bear." My features became softer and I felt my eyes moisten on the topic of my mother.

"I'm sorry…" Kyou's voice went lower, quieter than it had been when we were joking around.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago, besides, my two best friends helped me move on. I still miss her, but I'm fine," I forced a soft smile onto my face as I turned back to Kyou. "And now I even have company here, it should be fun!"

Kyou's POV

She seems so happy, but just for a second I saw the sadness I had felt when I saw my mother's fear for the true form of the cat. Even if she's going to be with us now, I know that something is missing from her. Maybe if her dad were home more often? I don't know. I've never been good with people.

The petite Honda girl and I talked for a while longer before I excused myself for bed. I could tell this would be an interesting few months.

RF: That's it! I don't know how long it'll be for me to update, but I'd really like at least 3 reviews before I do, they're what keep me going! :D R&R!


	2. The Sohmas

Chapter 2

Normal POV

The next morning, the four residents awoke within the Honda house hold, and while the Sohmas got ready for the day, Tohru was already up and making breakfast. Shigure was the first to enter the kitchen; he had hurriedly finished dressing in a suit when he'd smelled eggs and bacon cooking on the gas stove.

"Good morning, Shigure-san, is there anything you and the others are allergic to or don't like? I was going to finish this and then start on waffles since there weren't enough eggs to feed all four of us." Tohru greeted happily, a large smile on her pale face.

"Yuki and I will eat almost anything, but Kyou doesn't exactly prefer anything with leeks in it." Shigure informed, and the girl opposite him nodded, storing the information for later.

"Okay, thank you. Just grab what you want, and I'll be sure to let you know when the waffles are finished." Tohru replied, taking out the batter ingredients and beginning to mix them together.

"Morning," groaned a tired-looking Kyou as he trudged into the kitchen wearing only baggy cargo pants and socks. The sight of the boy's bare chest made Tohru blush, and quickly look away, her hair hanging in her eyes to hide the tint of red on her cheeks.

"Morning, Kyou-kun!" she replied to the shirtless teen, forcing herself to force her blush away best she could.

Kyou grabbed a white ceramic plate from the stack on the island counter, and began shoveling eggs and bacon onto it.

Yuki was the last to arrive, in a t-shirt and jeans, with his eyes half closed. His purple hair was tousled, much like Kyou's and Shigure's. Black shadows hung beneath his eyes, and he looked over all like an insomniac.

"Morning…" Yuki greeted, mid-yawn. Tohru turned, and, at the exhausted expression on the violet-haired boy's face, her eyes widened worriedly.

"Yuki, did you get any sleep last night? If you want I could move you to a different room if yours isn't comfortable." Tohru offered, and Kyou and Shigure laughed.

"Yuki's fine, Tohru, he's just not a morning person, and is usually quite grouchy, this is actually an improvement." Shigure explained, smiling politely as usual.

"Oh, ok, well, who wants the first waffle?" Tohru beamed, though Yuki couldn't fathom how she could be that happy that early in the morning. It just wasn't possible, mornings were evil.

Kyo shot up to the counter, and Tohru promptly served him, then Yuki. Shigure was last, and when everyone had their food, Tohru began cleaning, and though no one commented, the three boys wondered why she hadn't gotten any food for herself.

"Are you not eating, Tohru?" Shigure wondered, worried for the young girl. She obviously worked all day in the house, and without anything to sustain her, it was rather unhealthy.

Tohru shook her head, "No, I don't eat breakfast. I'm never all that hungry in the morning,"

"I see," Shigure replied, not arguing, not saying anymore on the subject. She certainly didn't seem to feel ill, and if she did, he could always just call up the Sohma family doctor. Even though he claimed he would only treat family members, Shigure was sure he would make an exception to Honda Tohru.

The young Honda left the kitchen, retreating into her room. The bedroom was painted into the scene of a setting sun, and the polished, wooden furniture consisted of a desk, bedside table, bookshelf, and vanity dresser, which held makeup Tohru reserved for formal occasions. The desk was littered with stray sketches and notebooks, which held stories, and notes, poems, and songs.

Tohru POV

I sat at my desk, finding my previous sketch and picking up my abandoned pencil. The quick drawing was of a girl, with black hair, holding a rose with thorns pricking her fingers, from which drops of blood dripped down onto a locket with the initials H.K. The girl was standing in a graveyard, meticulously drawn, and her hair covered her crying eyes.

I didn't know what had brought this creation on, but to me it was quite beautiful. The tears seemed to glisten in an unseen sunrise, the shaded colors around her made everything seem as if it were a photograph, not just a hard-working girl's piece of art.

I opened my laptop, setting down the sketch. I entered my password, set to keep my dad out of my things, and opened up Spotify, beginning to play What If, by a particular favorite artist of mine, Emilie Autumn. I continued to draw, some cartoons, some other things, scrawling titles in careful calligraphic writing.

The song wrapped around my mind, all but guiding my hand, inspiring and giving me the ideas to draw what I did. I worked on several things to occupy my time until a knock disturbed me. I got up carefully, paused the music and opened the door to find Yuki standing there.

"Miss Honda, I was wondering where I might find extra towels and shampoo?" The violet haired boy requested, and I simply walked past him to the closet across from my bedroom. In it was an abundant supply of toiletries. "Thank you, Miss Honda, sorry to bother you,"

I didn't think that I would get used to having three boys in my house, well, my dad's house, but already I was, and it was strange to me to have people frequently knocking on my door and asking for help.

"Sorry, I assumed my father had had them provided in the bathrooms, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." I went back to my self-solitary confinement, and locked the door, not eager to be bothered again. I wasn't accustomed to other residents staying with me.

"Tohru, we ordered in again, there's Thai food in the kitchen when you're hungry," Kyo's voice came through the mahogany, and I almost forgot to verbally reply, nodding before actually answering.

"Okay, I'll be out soon," I called out, and a matter of seconds later the sound of the orange haired boy's footsteps reached my ears. I kept to my words, and in a few moments I was headed down the hallway to the kitchen, already somewhat anticipated being social again.

"And she reappears from her tower," Shigure smiles at me when I enter, and I return the grin, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I was getting tired of the dark décor. I do not enjoy being locked in my isolated tower for long, much too stuffy, you see?" I played along with the 'trapped princess' theory. Of course, I wasn't much of a theory so much as a fact.

"Of course, of course," Shigure replied, and we laughed together, entering the kitchen where Kyo and Yuki were fighting over the last box of noodles. "Kyo, Yuki, cut it out, Tohru will get the Chow Mein. You should have left more for her." Shigure scolded, and the two younger boys sighed, seemingly deflating, simultaneously, then glaring at each other. Just like a cat and mouse.


	3. Making plans

Chapter 3

Tohru POV

It was a normal week, except for those boys in my house, always surprising me when I saw them. I was always forgetting that I wasn't alone, that there were, in fact, three other human beings in the house. I often escaped to my room for a sense of more normalcy than the presence of other people.

The Sohmas tended to keep to themselves, as did I, and though I helped them, I can't even remember shaking their hands; our skin had never made contact, as if they were a contagion themselves. They avoided coming into wherever I was occupying my own time.

"Tohru, dinner's ready, are you hungry?" Shigure asked from outside my locked door. Over the seven days they had been here, I had learned that Kyo could cook almost as well as me, and we had been exchanging turns making dinner. Depending on when we got up, one of us would do breakfast, and the other would do lunch if we didn't order out. I often made lunch, due to Kyo's habit of rising even earlier than me.

"I'll be right there," I replied, shutting my laptop, and making my way out of my cluttered room to the entryway.

Dinner consisted of spaghetti and meatballs, a salad, and some French bread I bought this morning, fresh from a friend of mine who often supplied me with ingredients in my dishes.

"Looks good," I commented, and Kyo looked up from his stirring the sauce smiling.

"Thanks, I went to Italy once on a field trip when I was forced into public school." Kyo rolled his eyes in a remembering irritation.

"Well, that's just completely unjust, isn't it?" I teased, getting out a serving spoon and plates. Kyo played along by nodding with puppy dog eyes. I laughed and began to serve Shigure and Yuki, who took their servings graciously, then Kyo, who demanded more. I took very little, but enough to be polite.

I'd been eating more than usual with the Sohmas there to eat with me. Before, I'd had no reason to eat, and I'd often skipped or forgotten meals. Now, I always took at least a little, and with Shigure to notify me when something was ready to eat, or that someone was hungry, I tended not to forget what time it was or that I was getting hungry.

"So, we haven't really talked much, have we Tohru?" Shigure prompted, and I just shrugged. I could just hear my father's voice scolding me for my lack of manners in that moment, and decided to speak up to be polite.

"I guess not, but I really don't see the point, once the project is over you'll be gone and we'll most likely never see each other again." I said in an opinionated, calm voice.

"Well, if we turn out to be friends, maybe you could live with us, you seem lonely here, and though I know that it may seem strange to live with three men, we could also stay in contact," Shigure suggested, and I shrugged again, this time not bothering with mannerisms.

"Miss Honda, please excuse my cousin's forwardness to suggest this, I believe he just wants someone to clean our house, it's somewhat of a dump at the moment due to lack of attention." Yuki spoke up, giving a slight glare in the direction of Shigure.

"You guys are only cousins?" I became alert at this, not knowing what relation they had to each other prior to this piece of information. Plus, it got us away from the friends and housing subject.

"Yes, we believed you to know that, Miss Honda, seeing as you were informed of our arriving here before we had actually arrived," Yuki said, and I shook my head.

"No, my dad told me you'd be here about two minutes before you rang the doorbell, I had no knowledge of anything other than that there would be three guests." I informed him, and shrugged indifferently.

"Well, none of us actually have siblings, though we have many cousins and aunts and uncles, etcetera. Actually, I believe I have to arrange a visit with Momiji, Hatori, and Haru. Hatsuharu and Momiji wanted to see what this place was like, if you'd allow a quick visit." Yuki requested, and I nodded, having no idea who these people were.

"You should know that Momiji can be a little much to handle, he is extremely childlike. And I forgot to mention that Aoyama also wants to come over. I don't suggest on all of them being here at once." Shigure warned, but I merely laughed, having handled what was sure to be much worse. Compared to other things, this would be a cinch.

"I'd love to meet some more of the Sohma family; they can come anytime they want." I smiled, tilting my head, somewhat regretting my allowance. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

"Well, I'll go make a couple of phone calls to set it up, perhaps Momiji, Haru, and Hatori can come tomorrow and Aoyama the next day? I'll let you know the date and the approximated time, thank you, Miss Honda," Yuki left the table, heading for his quarters.

"Thank you, Tohru. You're doing us a big favor by allowing this. I'm sure that if we didn't invite them that they would almost definitely sneak in without our knowing." Shigure laughed lightly, and I allowed myself to do the same.

"It's really not a big deal. It'll be nice to have more people in the house for once." I shrugged, and almost silently rose from my chair.

"I suppose you'll want to be alone for a while, so I'll just let you know when we find out the details." Shigure said, and I nodded, going to my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. To get ready for it would most likely be pointless, seeing as how they said that they could be 'hard to handle'. I would just take what came when it got there and deal with it best I could.

~.~

Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought to get this up, but I hurried to finish it for you guys. I'll try to keep you guys updated on when I'm likely to post chapters and when I really can't. I'm really happy to be writing parts with Momiji and Haru and Hatori in it, but I'm not too funny, so that might ruin the effects and stuff. I'll do my best to update before July is over, but I'm going to warn you now that August is going to be really busy for me with marching band camp. I'm not really going to be able to update during that time. R&R! :D Thank you guys! Hope you like it so far!


	4. Visitor's Arrival

Chapter 4

Tohru POV

The next day arrived with Yuki knocking on the door telling me that the three other Sohmas would be heading to the house in an hour or two.

"Ok!" I called back to him through the door. I was already getting ready for the day, pulling my hair up into a messy pony tail and grabbing a nice outfit that consisted of a black, knee-length skirt and a white shirt with sleeves that went just past the elbows. Black flats adorned my feet and my mother's old pearl necklace my neck.

"Tohru, Kyo went ahead and made breakfast again," Shigure notified as he passed my door on the way to the kitchen. Just as his footsteps faded away the doorbell rang, and I exited my room to answer the door.

Standing on the porch was a small boy with blond hair, and no parents in sight.

"Hi, you must be Tohru-chan!" his childish voice seemed to beam as brightly as his smile.

"Um, yes, who are you?" I wondered, asking myself how he could know me. I never interacted with the neighbors, who I doubted even had kids, and if they did, I sure didn't know them

"I'm Momiji," he said, entering the house before I could stop him. "I came early because I couldn't wait to meet you, Haru-chan and Hatori-chan will be here soon, probably looking for me." Momiji laughed.

"Um, stay here for just a moment, will you?" I directed him, thoroughly bewildered. I left without waiting for his reply and walked quickly to get one of the other Sohmas. Kyo was the first one I ran into, and, without explanation, I dragged him to where Momiji had plopped onto the couch.

"What's he doing here? Yuki said they wouldn't be here for another hour or two!" Kyo seemed just as confused as I did.

"I don't know, that's why I got you, the other two aren't even with him. He just walked in and said they'd be here soon." I whispered.

"I ran here from the Sohma House." Momiji suddenly piped up from right next to me. When did he get there? "And Haru-chan and Hatori-chan will be here, they'll probably call," Right as he finished the phone began to ring, and I jumped, wondering how the heck he did that.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, and I was surprised to hear I voice that never called here.

"Tohru, I was wondering how the Sohmas are doing?" my father's voice carried from the speaker into my ear.

"Oh, Father!" My voice gave away my surprise at his calling, but I kept going, "They are doing just fine, or, at least, they haven't complained and they seem to be content. How are you?" I turned the conversation back to him, not wanting to explain about our visitors today.

"I'm fine, what's going on over there? One of the neighbors called me saying they saw a small boy enter our house and were worried," He said.

"Oh, that's one of the Sohmas' cousins; he's visiting at the moment." I explained. I could almost feel my dad's disapproval for guests radiating through the phone. But he said nothing of it. He merely bid me farewell and good luck before abruptly ending the call.

"Who was that?" Yuki wondered, coming into the hallway where the home phone sat.

"It was my dad; he was asking how things were going." I said before motioning for him to follow me so I could show him to Momiji. "One of your cousins arrived early; I believe his name is Momiji? I don't think the other two know he's here. You might want to call them to let them know." I suggested at Yuki's confused face.

"I'll go make the call," he grumbled, obviously not happy about the blonde's disobeying his elders. "Offer him cookies and he'll sit still," were Yuki's last comfort as he left.

I was confused at his words until I saw that Momiji was speeding around doing everything my father had outlawed when I'd been a kid, including jumping on the couch, touching everything, and asking questions at a rapid-fire pace while Kyo futilely attempted to halt the actions.

"Momiji," The boy looked to me in confusion while I smiled happily. "I was about to make some cookies, but you can only have some if you act well the rest of the time here," I offered. The change was immediate. Momiji promptly placed himself on the couch to wait for the promised treat. I handed him the remote so he could watch TV while I baked. "Kyo, keep an eye on him. Yuki's calling Hatori and Haru now, so there shouldn't be much of a problem," I laughed kindly. It was sort of nice to have a smaller kid in the house.

"Fine," Kyo grouched, huffing and slouching onto the sofa. I smiled once more before going to the kitchen and pulling out chocolate cookie dough. These had been special occasion treats, only used when my dad hosted small business parties with his employees and partners, but Momiji would love them, and I could always buy more from Schwan's.

*~* And Then…

The cookies were done in twenty minutes, during which Yuki informed me that the other two visiting Sohmas would arrive soon. Momiji kept to his unsaid promise and sat tight while I baked the treats, but I wasn't sure how long that would last once he ate them and I had nothing left to promise. I suppose a guilt trip or two if he acted up would work.

The doorbell rang just as I pulled the cookies out of the oven, and I dropped the pan onto the counter to welcome the visitors into the house. The men she found on the steps were both very different. While one was still clearly a teen, the other was obviously an adult. The latter had on a white doctor's coat and long hair covering the right side of his face, and the first had white hair with chains and other accessories. This would surely be an interesting day.

So I thought I'd give you guys a bit of a treat for not being able to update very frequently and for the whole "I'm not going to be able to update during August" thing that is soon to come. I'll try to update every week until then, but I'm apologizing in advance for if I'm a little-or VERY- late. I'm updating today also because I won't have an internet connection for the next few days starting sometime tomorrow. Thanks guys! R&R! I might start to reply to reviews at the top, but that's up to you guys. Review if you want me to or not, and what do you guys want to happen in this story?


	5. Lies and Confusion

Chapter 5

Tohru POV

The men were welcomed into the household and Shigure, Yuki, and even Kyo reappeared to talk in the living room. I found that the older man was Hatori and the younger was Hatsuharu or Haru for short. As soon as they walked in, Momiji ran to Hatori to hug him, but was soon scolded by both of the older men.

"Don't yell at him, he just wanted to visit," I stood up for him, and all of the Sohmas turned towards me in slight surprise. I guess they didn't expect me to speak up. "Sorry, I just don't like the looks of Momiji-san sad," I apologize, looking down, ashamed at my bad manners.

"It's fine, you just are so quiet most of the time Miss Honda," Yuki smiled at me kindly as Kyo grinned roguishly and Shigure gave a thumbs up. Hatori, Haru, and Momiji just sort of stood by awkwardly, until Momiji ran towards me, almost knocking me to the ground with the force of his mini bear hug.

"Don't just glomp her, you idiot," Kyo grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him off of me.

"Wahhhh! No, I just wanna hug Tohru-chan!" Momiji wailed pitifully. I widened my eyes and sweat-dropped while moving off into the corner and letting the Sohmas scream at each other in metaphorical peace.

"Um, you guys," I tried to pipe up, but my voice faded into the shouts of Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji. Haru and Hatori soon moved to the corner with me.

"So, you're Miss Honda?" Hatori-san smiled at me, "I hope that Kyo and Yuki haven't been destroying your house as they do theirs."

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Oh, Yuki and Kyo never get along. Of course, Kyo isn't truly considered part of the Sohma family," Haru's words made the furrow between my eyebrows deepen a little more.

"What do you mean?" I repeated.

"He's just not truly accepted," Haru looked a little panicked as he said it, like he almost let a secret out. I didn't get these people. They acted so strange.

"Okay then, so how old are you?" I changed the topic and looked to Haru.

"I'm 17, one year older than Yuki and Kyo, how about you?" he said.

"I'm 16, I guess I'm the same age as those two," I glanced towards the boys I had nicknamed the Cat and Mouse. "I've already given them the names Cat and Mouse, just because of their fighting."

Hatori and Haru instantaneously changed their facial expressions to those of panic. What was with these people?

"Do they act like that much like the Cat and Mouse?" Hatori seemed cautious, but covered it up in an instant, "They need to learn to be more polite, especially if they're staying here."

"You know that they will probably never do that, right?" Haru raise his eyebrows expectantly, knowing that Hatori knew he had a point.

Just then something completely out of the ordinary happened. I'm not truly sure of what occurred. All of the sudden I was knocked into the wall next to me by a flying Momiji. I think Kyo got mad and threw him, but as I said, I'm not very sure. The next thing I knew, I was holding a rabbit and the others stood staring at me in horror and surprise.

"Um," I blinked in almost-silence. "What…?"

"That's Momiji's pet rabbit!" Shigure lied so obviously, but I went with it. "So, who's up for cookies? I heard Tohru made some!" I ignored the lie for the moment, quickly going to the kitchen and getting said cookies.

_What the hell is going on_? I thought, about to explode with curiosity. _Why would they say it was Momiji's rabbit_? _I suppose I_ _should let it go, I mean, curiosity killed the cat_. _Well, actually, the cat killed the cat, but still_. When I went back to the living room all conversation hushed, except one.

"I don't see why we can't tell her!" Momiji was whining while pulling his shirt on. "Kyo-chan, Yuki-chan, and Shigure-chan will be staying here for a long time anyway; she'll eventually figure-mph!" Momiji was suddenly silenced by Kyo's hand slapping silently across his mouth.

"Think about that for a while you little brat." Momiji glared and struggled, begging to be let go. "Besides, learn when to shut up."

"Um, does anyone want some cookies?" I offered, somewhat to break a little bit of the tension, partially just to save Momiji from further torture on Kyo's part.

"Cookies!" Momiji yelled enthusiastically, jumping up and down, reaching for the tray. I handed him one, which he squealed at happily before sitting down and munching on the sugar.

"May I have one?" Haru asked politely. I turned and he grabbed three, putting all of them in his mouth at once, then smiling in thanks while crumbs fell out of his mouth.

"Do you like them?"

"They're delicious, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are lucky to have you around 24/7. Maybe I should come live here." Haru mused.

"NO!" Yuki and Kyo interrupted Haru's thoughts. "None of you are going to stay here with us."

The glare in the redhead's eyes scared me a little, startling me out of my usual politeness, which was replaced with nosiness. "Why not? It would be fun, maybe one week they could come back down in a month or so, granted that you three are still here at the time." I offered, smiling, but with my curiosity and exhaustion barely contained.

"No," Kyo whined while Yuki seemed to sit back stiffly, not truly accepting that they would be here with them. I wondered why they didn't want their family here, they seemed at least mildly close at first.

"Anyway, where did Momiji's rabbit get to?" I asked, playing dumb.

"It's out in the car."

"It can die that way you know." I countered.

"Well, perhaps she should know, she'll probably end up knowing anyway." Shigure suggested, then continued without waiting for permission. "The Sohma family is cursed."

_**Well, hope you guys liked it, I know I haven't been completely great with updates, and I'm sorry, and I'm even more sorry because it's going to get worse with marching band starting the 31st, I hope you guys can be very forgiving right now. Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far, R&R, all that jazz.**_


End file.
